YuGiOh! Meme: Fanfiction Style, Dude!
by Become One With Russia
Summary: Many people have done this, but it looked real fun, so i did it, too! I DID find it fun! D


**Figured I'd Have Fun With This**

**Yes, I AM aware that this has already been done by many people-this thing with the DeviantArt questions, but it looked like fun! So, let's get to it! =)**

_**IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**_

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

That's an easy one: I love the DOOM boys! Valon, Raphael, and Alister! Whoo!

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Raphael walked into the den, saw a brown-haired girl sitting between Alister and Valon, with one arm around each of them, and said, "Do I even WANT to know?"

"I'd rather like to know, myself," Alister muttered.

"Dis crazy sheila jes' came outta nowhere!" Valon exclaimed.

"Right! I didn't introduce myself, yet!" the girl remembered out loud. "I'm Laura, and I'm going to stay here, and love you guys-you, too, Raph!-forever!"

"What?" all three asked.

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"Why da 'ell is 'at lil' sheila carryin' 'at big 'atchet?" Valon asked, as he and the other former DOOM members watched a young girl with copper-colored hair walk by with a huge hatchet.

"I don't know, but I don't trust it," Alister replied.

"Me neither, but I dunno why…"

"Don't you remember what I told you and Alister last night?" Raphael asked the brunet.

"Nope-wasn't listenin'!"

This earned the boy a slap to the back of the head from his red-haired friend.

"Someone was CHOPPED UP in this town!" he told him.

"Someone was WHA' now?"

"Chopped up."

"Like…killed?"

"No, just chopped up, but they survived," Alister rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm starting to think 'Children of the Corn'," Raphael said.

_Fandom: "When They Cry: Spirited Away by the Demon Lord Chapter"_

_**PAIRINGS!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

If you've read my other fics, you'd know that I specialize in crack pairings, but I'll give you my favorite CANON pairing: Valon/Mai! CONQUESTSHIPPING!

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

Mai took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the house of her three former co-workers.

It was opened by the person she had come to see: Valon.

His cheerful smile vanished when he saw her.

"M-Mai?" he asked in disbelief. He hadn't seen the blonde in the whole two years since DOOM disbanded; why would she suddenly be there?

"Hi, Valon," she said quietly.

"Wh-what're ya DOIN' 'ere?" he asked.

"I came…to…I came to apologize!"

"For wha'?"

"The way I treated you…You lost your soul…because of me, and…I never showed any gratitude, even after you saved me…"

"'S okay," he told her.

"I'm not done; there's one more thing I have to apologize for." She took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sorry I never told you how much I really love you."

The Australian's baby blue eyes widened.

"Because I DO love you," she told him.

Valon felt his face get hot, before he grinned like an idiot, and said, "I love you, too."

**What would their first date be like?**

"Are you even old enough to BE here?" Mai asked her date.

"Nope!" Valon replied, grinning.

They were in a club/bar.

"Then why…"

"I know da owna."

"Oh…" Then she heard a song she liked come on, and said, "Let's dance!"

"Okay," he replied, taking her hand, and letting her lead him to the dance floor.

**Now…dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

Mai finished putting on her boyfriend's armor, and called into the bathroom, where he currently was, "Okay! I'm done! You can come out, now!"

"No," came Valon's voice, muffled voice through the door. "I ain't comin' out till ya gimme me own clothes!"

A certain sadistic redhead overheard this conversation, and entered the room.

"Alister, what are you…" the blonde began, but he put a finger to his lips, and pulled out his cell phone, setting it to "Camera Mode", and smirking.

Mai got the idea, and said, "Okay, Valon; open the door, and I'll give you back your clothes."

The door opened a few inches, before Alister kicked it the rest of the way open.

The brunet yelped in surprise, and fell backwards onto his butt.

His friend quickly snapped a picture of the boy in Mai's white corset and purple miniskirt, then ran away, laughing like a maniac, and shouting, "BLACKMAIL!"

Valon blinked a few times, then blushed when he realized Mai was laughing just as hard-if not HARDER-than Alister.

"'S not funny!" he whined.

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

Valon swore over and over as he tore his room apart, looking for the Cyber Harpy card Mai had given him before she'd hit the road.

Just then, he heard someone scream bloody murder, and ran to where the sound had come from; Alister's room.

The redhead was doing the exact same thing Valon had been doing, except looking for his Ziggurat card.

"'S wrong, Mate?" the Australian asked.

"I CAN'T FIND MY ZIGGURAT!" Alister shrieked.

"I can' find me Cyber Harpy!"

Just then, Raphael walked in holding a piece of paper.

"Uh, you might wanna know what's written on this," he told them.

"What?" the redhead sighed.

"It's from that Laura girl. She says she's got your cards, and you're not getting them back until you agree to drop the molestation charges against her."

"Consider 'em dropped," Valon said immediately.

"Agreed."

**Prince Atem and Bakura met as children?**

Bakura looked over at the young prince, who was happily playing with dolls of his parents, nearby.

A plan was formulating in the future-thief king's little four-year-old brain.

Atem simply made the dolls argue, but they ended up kissing (seems like some things don't change).

Just then, the white-haired boy whacked him upside the head, and the tri-haired boy ran crying to his parents.

_Easy,_ Bakura thought.

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"Yami, hold my hand," Yugi insisted.

"I'm not a child," his dark half sighed, then his eyes widened. "CANDY!" he screamed, lunging.

But his light saw it coming, and caught him by his belt, and began to drag him in the opposite direction.

"Yugi!" Yami whined.

"No candy for you," the boy insisted.

**Joey took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"IF I HAVE TO GO TO ONE MORE BUSINESS MEETIN', I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!" Joey screamed.

Seto chuckled. "Not as easy as it looks, huh?"

"Take the stupid company back!" the blond pleaded. "Just…take it back! I don't want it, anymore!"

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Alister's feet moved quickly and accurately on the squares of the game.

I wish I could say the same for Valon, who was stumbling all over the place, and, eventually, fell on his face.

Everyone watching laughed their heads off, as the brunet got up, his face red from a mixture of exhaustion and embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah; laugh it up," he muttered.

Alister was actually, through all this, still playing perfectly, his eyes never having left the screen, though his smirk said he knew exactly what had happened.

Raphael shook his head, and chuckled.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

"Mai?" Valon asked his girlfriend one day, about six months after they had started dating.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"R'memba the day we met?"

"Of course. How could I NOT?"

"R'memba I asked ya to go with me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I jes' want cha to know…When ya took my 'and tha' day…ya made me the 'appiest man in the world."

She smiled and kissed him.

_Song: "Would You Go With Me" by Josh Turner. Beautiful song, really. This refers to the line of the chorus that goes: "If I gave you my hand, would you take it, and make me the happiest man in the world."_

_**YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors!**_

Hmm…Who should I tag? I want to tag seven people! They are: EmissaryoftheOasis, Amira Anko, Reizbar-Ookami, Pearl of the Dark Age, Chazz-It-Up, JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik, Dark Bia, and TheTrainTicket! More than likely, four of the seven won't read this, but, if they do, I hope they'll make a Meme!

_**End.**_


End file.
